Return to Form
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Conan enters the Cocoon with the intention of solving a murder, but soon discovers he must survive the game or become a victim himself. Things don't go as planned as Noah's Ark finds something strange about him and Vi before he can even begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I've gotten back into Case Closed recently. Though when I say that I really just mean I started rewatching it again for the nth time. I recently had this idea and I thought why not. Though I had to stew on it for a time because mom had the laptop for a week and a half. She went to visit grandma, her mom, over in Utah. As you know I tend to think up what if type stories...so here is going to be a what if involving the sixth Case Closed/Detective Conan movie. Also I will be using english names so long as one exists for that character. If not then they get their japanese name through no fault of mine.

* * *

Chapter 1:  
The Sherlock of the Modern Age Reappears

"So the answer to whoever murdered him is somewhere within the game, Cocoon. It seems I must enter into the game after all," Conan Edogawa thought briefly as he made his way to the line of kids. The line was long, but the stewardesses made sure to move the kids along quickly.

"Conan! See you wanted to play this game too!" Amy laughed as he joined them in the line. He shrugged and laughed it off deciding not to tell them the real reason. Vi looked at him in curiosity. Knowing him too well to think there isn't another reason he is there.

"Not like it matters. You're terrible at games Conan," Mitch grinned causing George to laugh. Soon they were strapped into the Cocoon and ready to go.

* * *

"I am Noah's Ark and I have taken over the game Cocoon. This is no longer a game, but a test. Japan's class system is broken. Those who are the children of corrupt doctors grow up to be corrupt doctors themselves. If all the players die within the game then I will send an electric pulse through your brains and kill you. It will be a soft reset of Japan's government, however if even just one of the players survive till the end then no one will die."

Conan was in shock, but he was coherent enough to hear Vi confirm what he already knew. That Noah's Ark really could kill them in the way it described. "I'm not here just to solve the mystery of who killed Kashimura anymore, but also to save all our own lives," he realized.

Noah's Ark explained the different scenario's and the children chose. Conan, the Jr. Detective League, Rachel, and the three rich kids stood in front of the 19th century London scenario. Before they could go through Noah's Ark spoke up once more, "Hold on. There is something . . . off about two of you." Vi and Conan stiffened as suddenly they were both stuck by electricity.

"Conan! Vi!" Rachel and the Jr. Detective League called out as the other kids at entrance each of the other scenario's were forced into their choices.

* * *

Conan's chest felt like it was going to implode. Gripping his chest, "no! Not now. Not here." Vi, though unused to it, recognized what was happening thanks to Conan's descriptions. His words confirming it. Her own eyes wide in pain as her body shuddered. "I . . . I have no where to hide. Rachel. Don't hate me after this . . ." He gripped his chest tighter as it beat wildly in his chest.

Her eyes wide, "why would I hate you Conan!?" She pulled his head into her lap to try to relax him. "You're going to be okay." She looked upwards and yells, "what did you do?!"

"Damn it . . . Noah's Ark must of sped up the process Conan!" Vi shook in pain, "we only have a short time left as we are now." She fell back to the floor as Amy, Mitch, and George looked at them in worry. Unsure what to do. She looked at the trio, "it was great being your friend guys. Brought me back to a time of innocence. A time before my life twisted on itself."

"Wha-what do you mean Vi?" Mitch asked fearfully, "You two aren't dying are you?" Amy was crying as she saw her friends in pain.

She shakes her head, "No, but after this you won't trust either of us enough to remain our friends." Both of them grip their chest again and scream in agony. In a puff of smoke it became clear. Where Vi was there was now a young woman they didn't recognize, "Looks like . . . the truth is out now Kudo." She remained on the floor recovering from the pain that just rocked her body. "Heh. You are amazing. Enduring this pain just to see Rachel as many times as you did."  
Amy, Mitch, and George were speechless, but the three rich kids with them were even more so. Hideki, Seichiro, and Shinya were shocked to their core with what they just witnessed.

Jimmy groaned as he looked up at Rachel. Unsure of what to expect. She was staring at him with tear-filled eyes. "J-Jimmy? Is that you? This isn't a joke right?"

He smiled slightly, albeit guiltily, as he looked up at her from her lap, "I am. Your one and only detective geek never left Rachel."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There will be one more chapter of this. I will be writing it over the next two-three days. I just wanted to write this much before that. At this point a couple of things will end up changing from what was in the movie thanks to Conan and Vi becoming Jimmy and Shiho again. Which didn't happen originally for those who don't know. That was my twist. Because this is based on an hour and a half movie I split this in two so the one chapter wouldn't be too long. Hope you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Now on to the last half of the story! Sorry for taking a bit longer than expected to get this out. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
How to Catch a Ripper

"No! I refuse to just watch. I'm getting my son!" A man yelled out and another man agreed. They approached their children's pods to try to get them out, but Noah's Ark stopped them with ease. The pods sent volts of electricity through their bodies and forcing them to let go.

"You have no choice. For that I will let you hear your children as they panic and try to survive."

* * *

Jimmy groaned in pain as he stood, "I . . . there is a lot to explain, but we need to get into this level. We need to save all these kids. I'll explain as soon as I can. Okay Rachel?" She nodded dimly as her face was marked with indecision. Crying and smiling, but also tense with clear anger at him.

With the help of Shiho they successfully get the shell-shocked kids into the portal into 19th century London. The gas lamps lit the world around them as dusk settled into night. Amy spoke for the first time in several minutes, "Conan-I mean Jimmy," however she was cut off by a piercing scream.

He sends a sorrowful look her way, "We must go now guys! We must catch Jack the Ripper to save everyone!" Nodding to himself he ran towards the scream in hopes of catching Jack right then and there. Rachel blinked before running after him and the kids were still a little slow to react, but followed after them quickly.  
Jimmy arrived on the scene just in time to see the shadowy form of Jack the Ripper make a run for it as a crowd began to gather. The lifeless body of his latest victim laying on the sidewalk. He wasted no time and ran after Jack, but the Ripper was too slippery and vanished from sight. Growling in frustration he headed back to the body to find everyone waiting on him.

Nearby two police officers were talking. "...go get Officer Lestrade..."

Jimmy paused for a few moments, "Lestrade...why does that name sound familiar..." He muttered to himself quietly.

"Lost track of him detective gee-" Shiho interrupted Rachel who seemed to be trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't Rachel. Don't even say that nickname. We have called him by his name enough as it is." She focused her gaze on Jimmy, "You never know if something will get back to _them_." Her eyes narrowed and brought her voice to a whisper. "It would be best if we continue calling him Conan while talking loudly. If we don't . . ."

Jimmy nodded as his gaze hardened, "Then living through this adventure will be the least of our worries. We must be careful. Even here." Rachel bit her lip and looked like she was going to say something when Jimmy spoke up. "We will explain, quietly that is, once we are not out in the open and have the time. Trust me Rachel." He smiled brightly, "you too guys." He looked at the Jr. Detective League and the three rich kids.

* * *

Finally reaching Baker street they knocked on the door of No. 221B. Mrs. Hudson gave them terrible news that Holmes and Watson were away. Noah's Ark had changed the date causing them to be away on the case of the Hound of Bakersville. Mrs. Hudson seemed to believe they were apart of the street urchins that occasionally helped Holmes. They felt no need to correct her since she was letting them into Holmes room.

Jimmy thought back to what Dr. Agasa and his father said before Noah's Ark locked them out and forced the bridge under them to collapse. "We're here, but without Sherlock we're in for a tough ride. Of that I'm certain." Jimmy grimaced before looking up and seeing Rachel and Amy looking at him. He sighed, "I suppose I should explain myself, but first we need to look around for clues. Holmes might not be here, but he surely has notes around her somewhere about Jack."

George was looking at the pictures around the fire place, "That looks a lot like someone." Mitch went to look as well.

He laughed, "It's Sherlock and Watson, but Watson looks like Dr. Agasa."

Rachel looked at it, "You're right and Sherlock looks like . . . Jimmy's dad." She sighed, "Of course he would. A mystery writer like Booker wouldn't be able to resist designing Holmes after himself." Jimmy couldn't help, but agree.

So they split up and searched the book shelves for Holmes notes on Jack the Ripper. They were coming up with nothing when Rachel finally found it. As it turns out the notebook mentions Sherlock being certain Moriarty is somehow involved with the Ripper. "We must find Moriarty it seems," Jimmy grimaced, "This just got far more dangerous."

"How are we supposed to find him? Professor Moriarty pulls his strings from the shadows. He doesn't often appear," Rachel frowned.

Jimmy grinned, "That part is simple enough. We go find Colonel Sebastien Moran. His right hand man."

"But how," Amy spoke up this time.

"Simple Amy," Shiho was the one who spoke this time, "we go to his headquarters. The Trump Club downtown." She looked at Amy, George, and Mitch, "How does the Jr. Detective League feel about having one last mission with their friends Vi and Conan?" She smiled sadly. "After all. I won't blame you if you stop being our friends after this is all over."

The Jr. Detective League looked at her shocked and all three shouted at once, "we wouldn't do that!"

"It will be hard for us, but . . ." Amy protested, but she looked at Jimmy and tried not to cry. "At least I know why now, " tears began to fall for real, "I know why Conan was in love with Rachel. Why Conan never looked at me like that." Jimmy coughed uncomfortably trying to hide his blush while Rachel stuttered out protests. George and Mitch glared at Jimmy in jealousy.

"What Amy is trying to say is that you're still Vi. Might be hard to adjust to know you aren't quite who we knew, but you are still our friend!" Mitch exclaimed with George nodded. Shiho laughed quietly and shook her head.

"I hope my body in the real world hasn't changed then. Or if it has it isn't permanent. Because honestly I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to return to normal. I was content growing up again . . . to start anew. After all there no one is left to worry about Shiho." The woman allowed herself a small smile at the idea of starting over. Even if it meant going back through puberty.

"Okay. Jr. Detective League," Jimmy winked at Rachel, "let's move out. Let's find Moriarty!"

* * *

Professor Moriarty is evil. They did find him last night after visiting the Trump Club, but due to Hideki they lost their friends. Amy, George, and Mitch were killed in-game. All who were left was Shiho, Jimmy, Rachel and Hideki. As it turns out Moriarty did sic Jack the Ripper onto London, but he wasn't listening any longer. So he wanted Jack to be taken care of just as much as everyone else.

Jack might not listen to him now, but he would still listen to a killing order from the professor. Unfortunately Moriarty, as the group found out the next morning, was as cunning as ever. The target he gave the Ripper was none other than Irene Adler. The one woman who Sherlock cared for. Which is why they were on their way to the opera to warn her.

"Rachel. I'm sorry. I promise to explain as much as I can about Conan soon. I was going to do it here, but with the kids gone then I will just have to explain it twice. Please wait a little while longer."

She nodded and whispered, "You better Jimmy. You have a lot to explain . . . and it better be good." Her eyes hardened and looked in his eyes, "If not I'll be forced to show you why you don't screw with a karate champions feelings!"

He gulped and paled slightly, "I had no choice." A mischievous grin appeared on his face and got close to her. "I promise," his lips lightly brushed the side of her cheek. A blush flared up on her face and she went on the defensive. Forcing him to back off playfully. "I've wanted to do that for too long."

They finally reached the opera house. Just outside of Irene's room Jimmy spoke, "One more thing. Since Sherlock was designed after Booker...Irene is sure to be designed after _her_." He gave Rachel a meaningful look, "After all. She was an actress once herself." With that he knocked on the door as he held a bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

"Please come in," a voice called out from inside. Jimmy was proven correct after they entered and Irene Adler stood up. The woman was very much a near replica of Jimmy's mother. So much so that Rachel almost couldn't stop her gasp of surprise.

Jimmy held out the flowers, "These are from Mr. Holmes." Irene took them and nodded.

"Thank you. Say where is Holmes," Irene asked as she held the flowers.

Rachel spoke up, "unfortunately he couldn't make it. He was looking forward to coming, but a case came up last minute and couldn't make it."

"I see...that is certainly unfortunate." She sighed, but then got a good look at Jimmy, "Strange. You look very similar to him. Though you are too old to be some forgotten child of his. Well it is said everyone has at least one doppelganger in the world. It just happens that Holmes knows one of his it seems." Jimmy laughed awkwardly at that.

"We don't have much time Ms. Adler. Moriarty has contracted Jack the Ripper to kill you here tonight! It seems he wants to see what Mr. Holmes would do if he found you killed."

Irene gave a small laugh, "I quite think that is something want to see for myself as well. You'll just have to protect me in Mr. Holmes place."

"You got her personality down perfectly, dad," Jimmy sighed, "She is just as unaffected here as she is in the real world." Shaking his head out of his thoughts he spoke, "We will if that is what you want."

* * *

As Irene sang bombs went off within the opera house. Shinya and Seichiro lost the game as they saved Irene's life from some lights that were falling from above the stage. They were escaping through the back as the opera house fell apart. Jimmy was leading them when he was standing in front of a statue about to fall on him. Shiho ran faster, "Look out!" Thanks to her long legs she was able to reach him faster. She tackled him. Knocking them both out of the way. She was breathing heavily as she realized if she was still a child there was no way either both of them would have survived past that statue. "We don't have our helping character, but we have you. You need to be more careful Kudo."

He nodded as they stood and ran the rest of the way out. Outside they ran through a nearby alleyway into a crowded street. As they exited Jack ran towards them, but Rachel used her karate knowledge to protect Irene. He dodged, but was forced to keep running. Rachel chased after him first followed by Shiho and Hideki. Jimmy stopped for a moment, "stay here. You will be safe with the police."

"Wait! I don't even know your name." She called out.

Pausing briefly, "Conan Edogawa." He replied as he refrained from using his real name as much as he wanted to. With that he ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

"I looked for fingerprints and a luminol reaction on the dagger earlier and found blood that matched Kashimura's. There were also fingerprints on it and those belonged to...President Schindler." Booker Kudo spoke even as he turned to look at the president of the company. Richard, Officer Santos, and Inspector Meguire all face him with shocked expressions.

"Of course they did. The bronze statues came from my home," Thomas Schindler responded confidently. Unfortunately for him everything started to unravel from there. Starting off with video proof that Hideki's fingerprints should be on the dagger thanks to accidentally knocking it off of the statue, but they weren't Then the fake dagger was found crumpled up in the basement trash. With only his and Hideki's on the fake dagger.

"If there is anyone's finger prints on the fake dagger other than those of the Moroboshi boy then that person must be the killer. Which proves you are the killer Mr. Schindler." Booker looked at him grimly.

* * *

On top of the train Jimmy was forced to dodge Jack the Ripper's dagger with no openings to return that attack. Neither Shiho or Hideki could get behind Jack to save Rachel either. So she was forced to stay where she was tied to Jack. "Jim-Conan! Watch out! Behind you!" Rachel called out. All of them were forced to dive onto their stomach's to dodge the tunnel entrance.

Jack came up to Jimmy and held him down. "This is the end," he smirked at Jimmy. Hideki runs up to Jack in an attempt to save Jimmy, but Jack easily forces Hideki to fly behind him.

"Hideki!" Rachel called out as he just barely managed to save himself, "Are you okay?"

"Somehow, but barely!"

Jimmy looked towards Shiho as she seemed to be contemplating trying the same, "Stay back Shiho! Losing you won't do any good right now!" Jimmy gritted his teeth as he tried to think of what to do.

"Now where should I start tearing you to pieces," Jack murmured horrifyingly.

"What should I do. What would YOU do Jimmy." Rachel panicked in her head when she suddenly remembered.

_"There was one line Holmes said at that point that I really like. Do you know which one?" The memory echoed in her mind._

_"I don't care..."_

_"It was this. 'If I could be assured of your destruction I would, in the interests of the public, cheerfully accept my death.'"_

Jack raised his knife as Hideki called out, "Four eyes!"

"Conan! Remember Reichenbach Falls!"

Jimmy turned to her in shock, "She couldn't mean..." Her yell shocked Jack out of stabbing Jimmy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you till the end." She smiled bravely at him as she walked to the edge of the train.

"Damn it!" Jack's eyes widened frantically as he realized what she was about to do.

"Rachel! Don't!" Jimmy pleaded.

Her smile turned into a happy one as she began to cry a little, "I love you, Jimmy. I hope this isn't the last time I can say that." She smiled and jumped. Pulling the rope with her. Jack was about to cut the rope when Shiho reacted and took her chance.

"No you don't!" She growled and tackled Jack off the train. She smiled at Rachel and nodded to her as all three of them fell. "You can do it, Kudo. You'll save us." Rachel and Shiho disappearing into the light while Jack the Ripper fell to his death.

* * *

The Cocoon pods began to rise from inside the floor asfter several moments of agonized waiting for the crowd. Things finally settled down and when Jimmy's and Shiho's pods opened they were Conan Edogawa and Vi Graythorn once again. Though their clothes were in tatters. Apparently it hurt to transform because through electric shock Noah's Ark forced their real bodies to shift as well. On the plus side the fact it worked brought new possibilities to test for a permanent cure for the APTX-4869 for Vi and Dr. Agasa.

President Schindler was arrested and Noah's Ark shut itself down after the events that happened. As it turned out Noah's Ark ensured, as it seems it realized they were hiding for a reason, that those outside the game never heard them be called anything, but Conan and Vi. So thankfully no word about their survival will reach the Black Organization.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **I skipped around some, but honestly if I tried to include as much as possible I don't know how long this would have been. Much longer than it is already. If I didn't include something it is really because it happens the same way it does in Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street. Though with that out of the way...I might just do an epilogue. Tell me if you want me to. Wouldn't be super long, but it would be Jimmy and Shiho explaining everything to Rachel and the Jr. Detective League...at least for the most part. Haha.

Please read and review. I would like to know what you think. Not much happened differently other than dialogue up until the Opera House blowing up, but that is fine. Hope you enjoyed my first Case Closed story! Who knows. I might do another one someday.


	3. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **I've taken a small break after writing those first two chapters. The break lasted a little longer than I meant for it to, but...hey. It hasn't been too long. Time to finish this up.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Can you take me to Dr. Agasa's house, Rachel?" Conan's asked and looked up to her as if begging. This was the plan after all. After everything that happened within Cocoon thanks to Noah's Ark Conan and Ai needed to answer some questions. The Jr. Detective League were already at Dr. Agasa's, but now Rachel and Conan needed to make sure things seem as normal as they could before leaving.

Rachel smiled, "Of course Conan." After taking a few moments to get her shoes on they walked down the stairs to the Moore Detective Agency. "Hold my hand so I don't lose track of you." To most this sounded innocent enough, like a big sister to her little brother, and for the most part it WAS innocent. To Conan, who was close enough to see the look in her eyes, could tell that she also was promising pain should he try to escape.

Gulping unnoticeably as he nodded, "Okay Rachel!" He laughed childishly as he reached up slipped his hand into hers. Swinging it in excitement to further make sure any onlookers don't question anything. They were about halfway to Dr. Agasa's house when Conan spoke again, "Rachel?"

Conan sounded serious, "Yes Jim-Conan?" She slipped for a moment, but easily enough hid it.

He lowered his voice where only she could hear him. "I do want to talk to you more about all this alone...when the others aren't around. If you don't mind." He sounded nervous, but she smiled softly and spoke just as softly.

"I-I don't like that you lied to me, but as angry as I feel . . . I trust you enough to know you had good reasons." She looked down at him from the corner of her eyes with a fierce look on her face. "At least if better be if you know what is good for you." Nodding almost frantically they fell into silence again until they reached Dr. Agasa's.

* * *

Jimmy and Shiho sat down next to each other in a sound proof room Dr. Agasa prepared for them. They had decided being their proper ages would help their explanations. Shiho looked at the children and Rachel, "Before we get started I want to make something clear. We cannot share everything with you." Throwing a look at Rachel just as she was opening her mouth, "What we are telling you now is dangerous enough as it is."

"She's right, Rachel. If we tell you too much then it won't just be your lives put at risk any longer. It will also put those you know at risk. The people who did this to us . . . they aren't to be messed with. They WILL kill and have killed. We shouldn't even be alive right now in truth." Jimmy took a deep breath before looking at the kids, "I hope we can still be friends. It will be quite some time before we find a permanent cure and even then it has to wait until we have taken down this evil group."

Amy spoke up, "I'm sad to know you are really Jimmy, Conan, but," she smiled bravely, "You are still our friend." Whispering softly, "Even if my crush will not lead anywhere." She shook her head and wiped tears from her eyes.

Mitch and George just glare at him again in jealousy before sighing. "Hanging out with you is too fun! We're still the Jr. Detective League you know!" George grinned in excitement as Mitch agreed.

Jimmy laughed and Shiho allowed a small smile to flash across her face. "Now that that is out of the way . . . let us explain our delicate situation." Jimmy nodded resolutely.

* * *

"Remember when we went to Tropical Land, Rachel? Remember when I left to go do something?"

Rachel looked sad, "of course I do. I met Conan the same night. I remember vividly well getting this feeling like I would never see you again as you ran off." A small smile lit up her features, "I'm happy that that feeling was wrong."

He blushed lightly before continuing, "I followed those two suspicious men who we saw on the roller coaster. They were the ones to turn me into Conan. They gave me an experimental poison intended to kill me because I saw them doing something illegal. I happened to be a rare case where the poison for some reason stopped just before killing me. Instead of completely disolving my body it de-aged me."

Shiho interrupted solemnly, "Why the poison, in rare cases, de-ages someone we've never been able to figure out. APTX-4869 can erase a person's body completely from existence. If the poison had worked as intended then both of us would be dead and you wouldn't know any better. To you Jimmy would have just gone missing without a trace."

Rachel paled, "Oh Jimmy..."

"Of course I took APTX-4869 with the intent to die so for me it is both simultaneously a positive and a negative circumstance." Shiho admitted knowing it would come out eventually.

Rachel gasped at her admission and Amy began to cry again. "W-why would you want to die?!"

She looked away, "I had no one left that cared for me thanks to this group and dying by that poison was . . . fitting." She shook her head before sending a look at Jimmy telling him to continue.

"We'll get back to Shiho soon guys." Jimmy sorts out his thoughts for a few moments, "I woke up unaware of my change, but two policemen had found me and were calling me 'little boy' so I knew something was wrong. My fears were confirmed after escaped from them and saw my reflection. I managed to calm myself and made my way here. After getting Dr. Agasa to believe me we came into his house and I explained what happened."

Dr. Agasa, who had been sitting in silence since he knew all this, spoke, "Yes. I told him he couldn't tell you. I realized you knowing would put you, him, and Richard in danger. Unfortunately you came in just after that looking for him. Jimmy was forced to hide."

Jimmy nodded, "I had to put on a pair of dad's old glasses when you wouldn't leave. I came up with the name 'Conan Edogawa' thanks to two different books that were on the shelves behind me. Dr. Agasa had me live with you because of Richard. While not an incredible detective he would still get cases. Cases that could lead me to _that_ group so I could find a cure and be able to take them down."

Rachel narrowed her eyes briefly at him before sighing, "I suppose you are the root of his becoming as well-known as he is." Jimmy just awkwardly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Just so you know you are the one who is going to have to break that news to him when you do finally get cured. I'm not doing it."

Jimmy gulped and nodded, "You want to go now Shiho?"

She sighed and nodded, "My real name is Shiho Miyano and I am an ex-member of _that_ group. It wasn't my choice to join, but rather my parents before myself or my sister was born."

The Jr. Detective League yelled out at the same time, "you have a sister?!"

Shiho shook her head with sad eyes, "I _had_ a sister."

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes as she connected the dots, "I see. She and your parents are dead aren't they? That is why you had no one left who cared about you. I-I suppose that explains why you wanted to die, but why did it fit that it would be by the poison?"

"Because my parents were important researchers within, " she paused as if deciding something, "the Black Organization. They had a lot to do with APTX-4869. It is even more fitting as I was forced to go to school in America by the Organization. I was groomed to continue my parents research and I am the one who created the most recent form. The form myself and Jimmy took." She seemed to brace herself for the reaction. After nothing happened she looked up to find anger on Rachel's face and shock on the kids, but also incredible sadness reflected in Rachel's eyes.

"I had no choice in it, but so long as I had my older sister I was able to bear the terrible deeds the Organization did. Unfortunately they killed her. My parents were long dead due to what I've been told was a lab accident." Her voice became thick as though she was holding back so many feeling, "I had no one and was ready to end it. Apparently my poison decided I had more to live for . . . and then I met all of you. Now I'm not alone any longer. Even if I have to remind myself of that time to time," she smiled softly.

"Now I spend my time trying to find more information about the Organization as well as working towards a permanent cure for it. Speaking of which..." She managed a wide smile as she turned towards Jimmy, "Thanks to Noah's Ark we have begun working with electricity to help with the cure. The most recent temporary cure thanks to this can last as long as thirty-two hours. A step in the right direction though we didn't use it today."

Jimmy couldn't stop his smile, "So soon we will at least have the cure. Hopefully. Here is to hoping we can topple the Black Organization sooner rather than later as well."

* * *

Jimmy and Rachel had been left alone after the explanations were done. They didn't have long left before the cure wore off, but Jimmy needed to talk to Rachel alone. As himself this time. They sat next to each other nervously, "Jimmy. About what I said on the train . . ."

He smiled, "Don't apologize for that. Please never apologize for that Rachel. I-I wanted to wait until permanently cured to say this, but I can't leave you hanging for that long now." Nodding to himself he places a hand on hers. "I love you too," they both felt their face heating up at his confession.

Steeling himself he turned her head toward his, "Before I transform back . . . I know it is moving fast, but do you mind if-" His words were cut off as she pressed her soft lips to his. He reacted and pulled her lightly against him as he kissed her back. He put as many of his emotions into the kiss as he could. Trying to somehow make her feel how he felt. It wouldn't be often they could be together as Jimmy and Rachel until the Black Organization was taken down.

She pulled away with a happy twinkle in her eyes and a goofy smile, "I don't mind just this once. Now you have motivation to come back to me permanently cured one day." She winked teasingly, "Because I won't kiss you again until then."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Alright.I hope this feels like a good ending to Return to Form for you as it does for me. Who knows. I might at one point do a one shot sequel to this where Jimmy finally does come back permanently. For some good fluff really. I'll think about it.


End file.
